1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable supporting device, more specifically to a foldable supporting device for supporting a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Tablet computers with touchscreens are becoming more and more popular because they are portable and easy for operation. Using a supporting frame to maintain a tablet computer at a better operating angle is a popular operating mode for users. However, most of the supporting frames in the market are bulky and are not convenient for a user to carry.